It's Going to Rain
by akieko.arkawa
Summary: Roy is devastated that he's lost his friend Maes Hughes. One memory comes back to him at his funeral. Shounen ai one shot.


Ok, this is my first FMA one shot/ fanfiction EVER. The scene surrounding this is taken word by word from Maes Hughes' funeral in the anime. I was watching it and decided to take this and make it into a story. I also had an idea of taking a shounen ai fan art I found on the internet and link it with the story. It's a little strange I think, but it was just an idea that ran through my head. I hope you like it OK I tried not to make it as sexual as a lot of ones are. Musta 3

Here's the link to the pic if you would like to take a look http/ I don't own let alone know anyone involved with the most awesomest anime/ manga Fullmetal Alchemist this goes to lovely Funimation, Aniplex, and Hiromu Arkawa

Colonel Roy Mustang stood completely still as a quiet wind passed through the hair beneath his military cap and rustled over his black sash and overcoat. He was staring unblinking into the bleak horizon ahead of him, trying to avoid the large square opening in the ground at his feet. Roy almost didn't want to be here right now just to avoid the pain stabbing at his heart. At that moment he heard dozens of footsteps behind him. He did not turn around for he already knew what it was. As Roy lifted his head he could see it being carried on the shoulders of six men in uniforms identical to his and slowly, his right hand rose into a salute. Each and every Dog of the Military followed suit to acknowledge the late Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes.

Time seemed to stand still for Roy as they lowered the coffin into the grave below. He kept his countenance, but his mind was screaming to throw himself down to save his friend. It would be no use though, Maes was gone whether he liked it or not. Dirt began to pile upon the flag covered casket. Each shovel full represented a few more inches between the Lieutenant and Roy.

"Mom, how come, why are they burying daddy?" It was the small voice of Maes' prized daughter, Elysia. "Who are those people? Why are they burying him? Why?"

Roy squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his fists for a fleeting second as he heard this.

"He's gone Elysia," Gracia, Maes' wife, explained shakily to her distressed daughter.

"They can't! I don't like it!" Alysia cried." Daddy said he had lots of work to do and if they bury him then he can't do it when he wakes up!"

"Elysia…"

Roy could hear Gracia sobbing softly. He wished he could do the same, but his body didn't seem to want to. Instead, he just clenched his teeth.

"Stop them mommy! Daddy needs to do his work he told me! Why are they burying Daddy Mommy? Why?" Alysia became even more desperate and began to scream sobbingly. "DADDY, WAKE UP!"

That was it, this sweet girl was never going to remember any of this, let alone how much her father loved and cared for her. Roy wished he was her. Just to forget about all of this would be the perfect thing to do. He wouldn't forget as long as he lived. As the hole was being patted down, his throat began to painfully tighten. He was forever gone. Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes: his friend, his love.

_It was particularly bright on that Tuesday morning and Roy Mustang was sitting at his large desk flipping through scraps of paperwork. He had called Maes Hughes up to his office to discuss the whereabouts of Fullmetal and his brother and was still waiting upon the Lieutenant's arrival. Just as he was about to get up to look out the window the door swung open. Maes stepped into the room and began to stride toward the Colonel with a smile on his face. Roy could see that he was just pocketing a picture of Elysia. He smirked at this gesture. The man could never stop pulling that picture on anyone that passed him just to brag about his adorable daughter. Despite how much it vexed him Roy admitted to himself that he liked that in Maes._

"_You wanted to see me Colonel?"_

_There was a pause before Roy noticed that he was gazing mindlessly, almost dreamily, at Maes. He quickly recovered a serious composure, rose from his desk and stood in front of it facing the Lieutenant._

"_Yes, do you know the whereabouts of Fullmetal? I only remember those boys leaving Central a week and a half ago."_

_Maes paused for a moment._

"_C'mon Maes, your job is to help me, just fess up."_

"_They're in Resembool with the Rockbells," was Maes' reply stepping forward. Roy felt small tingling sensations go down his spine. He ignored it._

"_Are you sure?" The Colonel leaned forward staring into Maes' eyes, trying to see if he could sense a lie in them. Nothing occurred to him, but it was always hard to tell with this guy._

"_Of course I'm sure Colonel. He told me that he wanted to spend sometime at home," Maes lied, cocking his right eyebrow. His glasses flashed in the sun shining in through the window of the office. "My suggestion Colonel is that you focus on your own business here. You're never going to become Fuhrer if you keep chasing those boys down Colonel." He stepped forward a bit more_

"_Just call me Roy, Hughes," Roy said unblinkingly._

_This time they were closer than ever before. Roy made no movement to pace back. He looked harder into Maes' eyes. Through the glare of the glasses his eyes were glimmering. He was lying. But as to why Roy had no idea, neither did he care. There was another sensation going throughout his whole body. What was his problem? Whatever it was it was making him want to stand here before Maes rooted to the spot staring into his eyes. This was going to be his breaking point._

_Then there was a change in the Lieutentant's gaze. It was a little softer, there was a small flash of anxiousness in them, but they softened out again. Roy was almost sure that he was feeling the same way. Yet all of his feelings were so confusing at that moment anyway. But there was one thing that was tugging at him more fiercely than the others. He decided there was no way to find out but to try this feeling. So, before any other thought could run through his head, he moved but just an inch away from Maes._

"_Excuse me Lieutenant Colonel," he formally addressed and in a split second without any further deliberations he laid his lips over Maes' and kissed him. There was the tiniest of shocks at first, but he felt at ease when he felt the lips against his press with an equal amount of force. He let his arms come ever so gently around Maes' waist, pulling him closer. By the time Roy had any time to think about as to what was actually happening the two were already on the couch with Maes straddling Roy's waist. The thoughts that ran through Roy's head were vague and barely even real. He was wondering why he was kissing a man who was happily married, let alone a man at all. What was it that he wanted to know again? It was all only pushed further to the back of his mind when Hughes began kissing his neck. He unbuttoned his jacket and then the first three buttons of his shirt and travelled downward from there._

_Roy could hear himself utter a moan. Then there was that one spot where Maes stopped and began to suction his mouth onto it. It made Roy's head fly back and his eyes close shut when he felt a sudden burning in his chest, arching upward against Maes' body. It was an incredible feeling he'd never felt for any woman before. How could it be? Roy Mustang, the lady charmer._

_The Lieutenant lifted his head up at the Colonel. For a while they just stared into each others eyes. Both could tell that the other was confused. There was something deeper in Maes', but there was no telling._

_The two moaned softly between each kiss. They became unbelievably hot and Roy could already feel sweat secreting along his hairline as well as Maes was when he began to run his fingers through his sleek black hair. Then, without warning, Maes suddenly looked up as if he saw something outside the window and in surprise he lost his balance over Roy and toppled onto the ground bringing the Colonel with him. Roy landed on top of Maes whoes brow furrowed deeply._

"_What is it?"_

_Maes didn't reply. Instead, he gently pushed Roy aside and got to his knees to catch his breath._

"_I have to go."_

_He rose from the spot and straightened his glasses and uniform._

"_I hope that I was of any help to you." Maes saluted and closed the door behind him leaving Roy on the floor beside the couch with his hair tousled and his shirt unbuttoned._

_He knew Maes wasn't telling him the truth about Ed. Why was he lying? Why did he have to go?_

Why?

As everyone behind him began to leave he walked closer to the headstone that marked the grave. He had to bring him back. There was nothing else in the world he wanted more. Human transmutation. So many memories floated around in his mind Maes' smile and laughter, his believing in Roy, how he constantly called him on the phone just to tell him how his life was going, and his hopefulness in everything. He had to come back or otherwise how would Roy survive in the military or at all?

"Killed in action and promoted two ranks for it. Brigadier General Hughes. You were the guy who was going to work below me, push me to the top. Then you get yourself killed and pass me in the ranks. I don't know what's more absurd, you or the State," Roy murmured to the ground. He knew Maes' soul was elsewhere.

"Are you ready?" Riza appeared by his side.

"You know? Years ago I had a theory on human transmutation. After all we've seen I was actually trying to remember it now. We alchemists are such hopeless predictable things. Why didn't he tell me lieutenant? Ed and Al in danger, lab 5. Maybe I could have done something to help."

"Maybe because he knew you'd try sir."

"What's that mean?"

"When those two boys are in harm's way sir, um… sometimes your decisions aren't exactly rational. Maybe Brigadier General Hughes didn't tell you because he wanted you to concentrate on your own goal instead of the Elrics so you could make it to the top without anymore setbacks."

Roy just stared ahead as she said this. It was true. If he knew Maes any better he knew that he would do something just like that. He had to go and help instead of saving himself. Roy remembered that very day in the office and how only two days later he witnessed his death over the phone. He couldn't take it anymore. Roy's eyes flooded and he was unable to stop the tears from flowing down his face. He put his cap back on and lifted his head to the heavens as if looking for some sort of sign. Nothing but a few grey clouds and a gloomy atmosphere.

"I-it's going to rain today…"


End file.
